


Singing The Nightmares Away

by lovevalley45



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, I mean the nightmare could be considered angst but whatever, M/M, let's just go with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has a nightmare and T.J. calms him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing The Nightmares Away

**Author's Note:**

> the name in google docs for this was "i can't believe it's not angst (or is it)" and i couldn't exactly use that could I
> 
> could I?
> 
> anyways this is based off of a headcanon me and my friend thought of 
> 
> enjoy my little hedgehogs

_ It was just after nightfall. Magnus was reading when suddenly the apartment shook, as if an earthquake strook. He went to see what happened when a scream came from their neighbor below them. Suddenly his mom took his sleeve and frantically pulled him to the fire escape.  _

_ “Run, Magnus, run! Don’t look back!” she begged him, opening the window.  _

_ “But what about you?” he asked. _

_ Natalie’’s green eyes flitted from the door to his grey eyes, panic obvious on her face. “I’ll find you. I promise. Now go!” _

_ Magnus started climbing off the fire escape. From the window, he saw the door burst open, breaking apart. Two wolves with fur as grey as dirty snow and eyes that glowed an unnatural blue snarled at his mom, who he couldn’t see from where he was climbing. As he was distracted, he didn’t realize his grip loosening from an absence of strength. Magnus slipped off the cold railing, falling into the trash bags that were placed beneath the balcony. He looked up at a sudden crash of glass to see flames erupting from the wooden flame where the glass usually was placed.   _

 

Before the memory could get any worse, he woke up with a start. Magnus let out a whimper, before he realized that T.J. was still sleeping next to him. 

Trying not to wake his boyfriend, Magnus scooted closer to him, and buried his head into T.J.’s chest. He tried to repress a sob but it came out anyways, and soon he was crying.

T.J. woke up to see Magnus crying into his chest. “Nightmare?”

Magnus nodded. T.J. sat up, and Magnus still lay crying against his chest. 

Quietly, he started to sing. 

 

“ _ When the blackbird in the Spring, _

_ 'On the willow tree, _

_ Sat and rocked, I heard him sing, _

_ Singing Aura Lea. _

_ Aura Lea, Aura Lea, _

_ Maid with golden hair; _

_ Sunshine came along with thee, _

_ And swallows in the air. _ ”

 

As T.J. continued to sing, Magnus listened to the lyrics to try to calm down. 

 

“ _ Aura Lea, Aura Lea, _

_ Maid with golden hair; _

_ Sunshine came along with thee, _

_ And swallows in the air. _ ”

“ _ In thy blush the rose was born, _

_ Music, when you spake, _

_ Through thine azure eye the morn, _

_ Sparkling seemed to break. _

_ Aura Lea, Aura Lea, _

_ Birds of crimson wing, _

_ Never song have sung to me, _

_ As in that sweet spring. _ ”

 

T.J. stopped singing as Magnus stopped crying, wiping a tear from his eye.

“You have a nice singing voice,” Magnus said, his voice hoarse from crying. 

“Thanks. That’s all I remember,” T.J. replied. “It’s been awhile since I’ve sung  _ Aura Lee _ .”

“I’ve never heard that song,” Magnus added. 

“It’s a song that was popular when I was alive.”

Magnus leaned against T.J.’s shoulder. “Thank you,” he murmured. 

The two of them sat like this in silence, content with each others’ company, until sleep threatened to take them. They laid back down, and just before falling asleep, T.J. whispered three words:

“I love you.”

 


End file.
